It is proposed to fractionate blood platelets on the basis of age and assay mitochondrial content and function. Platelets will also be stored under various condition in vitro, and their functional ability correlated with that of mitochondrial energy metabolism. The hypothesis that platelet viability depends on an efficient mitochondrial metabolism, will thus be tested.